James Potter and the Forbidden Forest
by InTheNightlight
Summary: 20 years after the Deathly Hollows. PLZ Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

This takes place 20 years after Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows. Harry and Ginny are married and Ron and Hermione are married. -chk!- End of story. The characters are:

James 'Jimmy' Potter

Arthur Weasley

Sara Longbottom

Lucas Malfoy

You know, the whole works. We'll start off at Jimmy's place.

"_Dear Mr. James Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The supplies you'll need are on the letter following. We hope to see you on the 1ST of September_

_Signed,_

_Minerva McGonagall"_

James read over and over until his eyes were sore. After all his years of waiting, his luck came! He had been waiting for this since

_Flashback…_

_Baby James: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!_

_End Flashback…_

Harry thought this was a nice time to call Ron and Hermione, who had been visiting Bill in his dragon studies in Florida. Yep, they moved Bill down to the U.S. He picked up the phone and dialed 564-123-9072. An all American voice answered.

"Hey." The voice said.

"Ron? Ron Weasley?" Harry asked, nearly laughing at his new voice.

"HARRY! Haven't heard from you and Ginny in a while. How are ya?" Ron said.

"Pretty good." Harry answered. "Jimmy just got his letter from Hogwarts. How about Arthur?"

"He got his an hour ago. Sara called earlier just to talk to Arthur. It's been annoying, really."

"Oh young love." A woman's voice sounded, Harry recognized as Hermione's.

"Hermione's been on about it ever since-hold on, there's someone on the other li-"

"ARTHUR!" a little girl's voice screamed, nearly making everyone in range deaf.

"NOT NOW SARA!"

"HONESTLY RONALD!"

"PLEASE!" Harry yelled, startling the heck out of all 3. "Sorry. Hi Sara."

"Hi Harry. How's Jimmy?" Sara asked.

"Fine. Do you think you could call later? Ron and I are having a conversation."

"Okay."…………………………………………………………………………

"Finally, she's out our bloody hair." Ron said, more London-like. "Well how about we meet in the Burrow? It'd be great to see Mum and Dad. Plus I want to check out Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I haven't had a laugh in awhile."

"Sure." Harry said. He said his good-byes and hung up. The Burrow again. He loved being there. Mrs. Weasley always made delicious food. And Mr. Weasley was always one notch short about Muggles. He had loved seeing it tower over trees on the countryside. He had already packed Jimmy's things for Hogwarts. He told Ginny the news and she was so overjoyed that she hugged him so hard to knock the wind outta him. They were getting ready when Harry's scar started burning.

"Ah…my scar…"

To be cont'd…


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny hurried toward the kitchen and saw that the kitchen was nearly torn apart! She called out for Jimmy who was drawing a picture.

"Yes Mum?" Jimmy asked.

"Did you see anything in the kitchen that looked unusual?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, this is the work of something…" He paused dramatically. "EVIL! Or just my pet pigmy puff. Here boy." He called whistling at the wreckage. Nothing came out. "Yep, definitely something EVIL." He said flickering the lights on and off.

"What're you doing?"

"It adds dramatic effects."

Later…

Harry had taken some medicine and fell asleep. A few hours later, they were driving toward the Burrow. They were unaware of the danger that awaited them. As they stepped up the lawn Jimmy spotted Ron's and Neville's cars. He couldn't wait to see his best friends. A plump old lady opened the door.

"Please, come in! We've been hoping to see you ever since Ron told us!" Mrs. Weasley welcomed them. Jimmy ran over to greet his friends. Arthur and Sara were up in what used to be Ron's room trying to figure out what the tiny, tiny, tiny, tiny, tiny, tiny print on the Daily Prophet said.

"Hi, guys!" Jimmy called to his friends. They turned around with happy looks on their faces. They gave each other a group hug. Then a rubber clown with a balloon dog came in as a joke from Fred and George.

"……………………………………………………………………………CLOWNS!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Arthur yelled jumping out the 8 story window to get away. Jimmy and Sara ran down the stairs to help him.

Later at Hogwarts…

"Potter, James." Professor McGonagall said. Jimmy stepped up to the hat and put it on.

"Hm………GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. The sorting went on and on and on and on. Soon enough, the feast began. Everyone was enjoying the feast. But this wasn't the end of the announcements.

To Be Cont'd…


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome, 1ST years, to a new world of magic. I want to remind all of you, that the Forbidden Forest, is strictly out of bounds. Only those who will want, a most tragic death. You shall also be reminded, that the top-most tower, is also strictly forbidden. Our care-taker Mr. Filch will make sure of this. Now let the feast, BEGIN!" As Professor Gilofer finished speaking, the golden plates and goblets filled with zillions of treats—Chicken, pumpkin juice, bright toffees, and many more succulent treats, ending with puddings of all sorts.

As Arthur reached for a toffee, he let out a gasp of pain. He saw that a gnome had bitten his non-covered legs, which was slightly bleeding.

"GEROFFME!" Arthur said straining to take the gnome off. He was able to take the gnome off his now marked leg. He threw it under the table and kicked it to the other wall.

As they made their way to the common room, a blue skinned ghost appeared. It was a poltergeist.

"Shouldn't you be snug in your little beddy-bye right now? Maybe this story will help you sleep!" He shot a book right at them knocking Arthur down the stairs. James cast Flipendo on it and Peeves shot off toward a cabinet.

"And don't come back you loony!" Arthur called from the bottom of the stairs.

More later. SEEYA!


	4. Chapter 4

Jimmy, Arthur, and Sara hurried up the stairs. They found the 7TH floor and sprinted into the Fat Lady's corridor.

"Password?" The portrait asked.

"Um…" Jimmy and Sara didn't know the password.

"Brilliant Giehem!" Arthur said. The portrait opened at the sound of the password.

"'Brilliant Giehem'?" James asked. "Where'd you hear that rubbish?"

"The-Weasley-Touch does it again!" Arthur replied.

James stood there, a puzzled look on his face, as Arthur walked ahead.

There was a loud clatter of conversations in the common room. People were laughing, talking, and one boy had eaten a red, hot Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean and was smoking at the ears. James, Arthur, and Sara hurried over toward the nearest corner and started talking.

"D'you reckon the Forbidden Forest is really as bad as everyone thinks?" James asked.

Arthur shook his head. "Can't be as bad. I mean why would it even be on the school grounds if it's that bad?"

"Who knows. But I think that we should obey the rules or we might get into mondo trouble." Sara said.

It soon was Hallows Eve and everyone was enjoying one thing or another. James and Arthur were playing Wizard's Chess. Arthur won 17 times in a row as he had inherited his father's skills. Tomorrow would be Halloween! As they made their way up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, James pondered about the Forbidden Forest.

"_Is it really that bad?" _he wondered.He pondered this until he fell asleep. He heard screams as he drifted thru his dream world. He wanted to help that person-or people-but as he ran toward the place he heard the screams, it got fainter and fainter. He ran as fast as he could but alas, he soon heard no more.

The he saw it—a light beckoning him forward. It led him right to a broom. He did not know why but he climbed onto the sleek handle and soared into the sky. Then, he saw it—a black Labrador. It pounced out of nowhere, and James was freefalling. With screams ringing everywhere, James knew no more…

James awoke suddenly. He looked around. Light was shining thru the windows. He glanced at his watch which read 11: 25 AM.

"Whew, looks like I slept in…" James muttered, realizing it was a bad dream. He put his robes on in a hurry. He hopped the last 10 steps on the stairs and sprinted into the common room. He looked and saw only Arthur was there. "Where's Sara?" He asked.

"She's still in the girls' dormitory." Arthur replied. They both walked down the staircase and walked toward a door to the Grand Staircase. "Oh great. The door's—hey. That bookcase looks a little weird!" He pointed to a bookcase. He pushed it and made a small hole for a kid to fit thru. "I think I can squeeze my way thru. I'll go thru and unlock the door on the other side. He hopped thru the hole and hurried around the corner. He hurried thru a door and found himself in a roomful of MONSTERS! "Uh oh…"

"ARTHUR! Can you see anything?" James called from the other side of the door.

"Yea…AND IT CAN SEE ME!" Arthur yelled. He randomly cast jinxes at the monsters. Soon, the monsters fled. Arthur hurried and unlocked the door. Sara had awoken and joined James at the door. They walked down the stairs with James in the lead. He led them straight to the oak doors. They walked outside, admiring how sunny it was. They walked thru the grounds to Hagrid's hut. A tall, wide man appeared at the door. He was twice the size of a normal man with a long, gray beard that was as tall and puffy as he was.

" 'Ello, good ter see you three. Please, come in. I was abou' ter serve some tea." Hagrid offered happily. A black boarhound barked excitedly as they came in.

"Hagrid, do you know anything about…" James paused. "The Forbidden Forest?"

Hagrid sighed. "If yer want ter know anthin' abou' th' Ferbidden Forest, it's that creatures and beasts roam everywhere in those woods." Hagrid answered taking a sip of tea. "The one thing they want most is music. Play 'em a tune and they won' attack. Not all of 'em like music tho'. Yeh gotta fight some of 'em. But most o' th' time, puts 'em right ter sleep."

James, Arthur, and Sara exchanged glances.

"I shouldn't 'ave told you tha'…" Hagrid said nervously.

Christmas soon arrived. They hurried to the common room on Christmas morning. James found a present from his dad. He pulled out the invisibility cloak his dad had used so many years ago.

To be cont'd…


End file.
